


Speaking the Language

by PunishedIzayoi (orphan_account)



Category: Not Wavebond because fuck you that's why :D
Genre: Acoustic Kitty, An attempt of our beloved robot's life, Dry Cleaning Solution, Political Assasinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PunishedIzayoi
Summary: Someone is going to kill Proto, and Travis has to find out why.





	Speaking the Language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BluberryDork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluberryDork/gifts).



Enter Travis into Lucky 13 Dry Cleaning.

 

“Hello?” he called.

 

“In the back!” someone responded.

 

Travis walks into the back room to see Alby with a bottle of something and zyhrllos tied to a chair, duct tape over his mouth.

 

“Be with you in a sec, buddy.” Alby said. “Not to uncomfortable I hope. Now this here, is Dry Cleaning Solution. Active ingredient is perchloroethylene. It gets stains out like a champ-like a champ zyhrllos, believe me.”

 

“Want me to get a funnel? It could be hard getting that stuff down his throat.” Travis suggested.

 

“A funnel…? Yeah! That’s a killer idea!”

 

“Mmmmmm!”

 

“So you remember where they are now, do you?”

 

“Mmmmmm, Mmm Mm Mmmmmm!”

 

“Candy dish? That does it zyhrllos, you know I don’t like swee-”

 

Zyhrllos points his head to the candy dish on a counter nearby.

 

“Oh, the candy dish!” Alby realized. “That’s where I left my keys! You should’ve said something earlier, zyhrllos. See what I almost made you drink?”

 

Alby sets the Dry Clean Solution down and greets Travis. “Good ol' zyhrllos. Always getting into antics. Anywho, what can I do you for?”

 

“I like your style. Do any of the people you’ve ‘interrogated’ know anything about an attempt on Protoman’s life?”

 

“You’ve came to the right place buddy. See people come in and out of hell all the time without asking for ‘clearance’. So I have to ‘erase’ them, so they don’t ‘expose’ me.”

 

“Expose what, your over-usage of quotation marks?”

 

“My secret identity and everything I know, that’s what. Hey listen, did you know that in the 1960s, the CIA jammed a mic into a cat for an operation called ‘Acoustic Kitty’?”

 

“No, but have you heard anything relevant to my previous question?”

 

“Oh, it’s relevant. Between you and me…and zyhrllos. You’re with the agency, am I right?”

 

“I’m with an agency, but US Tax Dollars don’t keep the lights on.”

 

“Really? SIS, Office of Secret Intelligence, Majestic-12, TVC15? Ooh! Wait-EPA.”

 

“Something like that.” Travis lied.

 

“Yeah I work for a division of the CIA that doesn’t officially exist yet. They just kinda turned me loose and let me go nuts.”

 

“So…can you help me or not?”

 

“Depends…how do I know if you are as you say you are?”

 

Travis thought for a moment. “Hey, remember that time when Castro suddenly fell ill.”

 

“That was you?”

 

“Let’s just say I was there. On vacation.”

 

“Shit man, I heard about that. Bravo!”

 

Alby paced back and forth. “Protoman…hmm. What do you want to know, Trav? Personal Demons, Pants Size, Political Capital…sexual proclivities?”

 

“Actually, all of the above.” Travis answered. “But right now, I’m more concerned about who might want Proto dead.”

 

“Ooo, political assassinations. Those are fun. Let’s see here. I can tell you this, Trav. There’s a big conference coming up at the Grand Hotel. Proto is gonna be there, along with some EU bigwigs and the like.”

 

“And this helps me, how?”

 

“Dr. Wily’s National Security Bureau is running security for the place. You don’t think that those cats just have oodles of stuff on anybody who might want Proto dead?”

 

“Hmm…wouldn’t be too hard to slip in and borrow some of that information.”

 

“I knew that would appeal to you, Trav. Hey give me a call when you head that way. I wanna be in on this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone loves Dry Cleaning Solution, am I right?


End file.
